Litwak Arcade: After Dark
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Further into the future, the former Mr. Litwak has passed away and now his grandson runs the show, but not only that, the popular games get upgrades and spin-offs such as Fix-it-Fiona with Wreck-it-Rodney, and the twins of the president of Sugar Rush known as Vandella and Vanessa as they await mysterious adventures more horrendous than they can even imagine. I only own my OCs


In Mr. Litwak's arcade, it's being taken over as the former owner, Ed Neil Litwak had died from cardiac arrest and was being taken over by his grandson, Bud. The new Mr. Litwak was pretty friendly with kids as the years progressed and tried his best to live in his father's footsteps. Sure, the old Mr. Litwak was missed by so many loyal video game goers, but Bud still had the same spark his grandfather did. Bud was looking around the video games about, even the games had an improvement. Characters like Wreck-it-Rodney, Fix-it-Fiona, and the von Schweetz-Fluggerbutter twins, Vanessa and Vandella.

Wreck-it-Rachel and Fix-it-Fiona were members of the same game. Rodney would break Fiona's new home with her parents, Callhoun and Fix-it-Felix Junior. Given on her 10th birthday, Fiona uses her handed down mighty hammer to fix things up from Rodney's wrath, but due to the friendship of Felix and Ralph, the kids' fathers, it was still peaceful for them. After arcade hours, they would often hang out and sometimes visit Sugar Rush: Next Generation around Game Central Station.

Bud was about to close the arcade as it got late, but a young blonde woman approached him. She knocked on the door and gave a friendly smile. Bud chuckled at her big, puppy eyes from her glasses and let her in.

"May I help you, miss?" Bud asked.

"Yes," the blonde girl replied. "I was wondering if I could just walk in for a little visit."

"I don't see why not." Bud opened the door for her and let the blonde woman inside.

The blonde woman smiled and looked all around the arcade. She looked as though she was reuniting with old friends after years, even decades. Bud couldn't help but notice her optimism.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but you seem to be a bit nostalgic." Bud remarked.

The blonde woman gave a shy giggle. "Sorry, it's just that I used to come here all the time when I was younger."

"I see you're a regular gamer, huh?"

"Oh yes," the blonde woman turned to him, sheepishly. "I considered your grandfather to be one of my best friends. Next to Vanellope."

"You knew my grandfather, huh?" Bud smiled. He loved to meet someone who knew his family just as well as he did.

"Yes, I'll miss him, but he was like a father to me sometimes," the blonde woman sadly smiled. "My father divorced my mother when I was really young and I barely got to see him. To make up for it, my mother gave me a lot of quarters for an allowance and I'd come to this arcade to take my stress out, and most of the time I'd forget any troubles I'd ever have. Especially in school."

"Didn't you have any school friends?" Bud asked.

The blonde woman shook her head. "I was isolated from the others, but it was okay. In this arcade, it was like everyone was my big, happy family. Living alone is no fun either..."

"Aww," Bud frowned, feeling bad she didn't have any friends or a lot of good times in her life. He then smiled. "Why don't you and I get some coffee?"

"Really? You'd want to get coffee with me, Mr. Litwak?" the blonde woman wondered if he meant it.

"Sure, just call me Bud." he replied with a smile. He meant it.

"Okay, Bud." the blonde woman giggled and turned bright red.

"Come on, let's go." Bud chuckled back, and he turned out the lights to the arcade. He then took out his keys, took the blonde woman out and they went to the coffee shop not too far from where they were.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, right as they left, it was all clear. The arcade game characters left their games and went to Game Central Station. There came out a girl with blue overalls, frisky platinum blonde hair, a blue cap and big brown eyes with a friendly smile. She ran to the gaming figures known as Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Sergeant Callhoun.

"Did you see me, Daddy? Did you see what I did?" the blonde girl happily asked Felix.

"Your grandpop would be proud, sweetie," Felix smiled at his daughter and ruffled up her hair. "You have my fixing and your mother's battling."

"You're not bad for a rookie on your first day on the force." Tamora hugged her daughter tight.

"Aw, thanks Ma, but I ain't as good as you." Fiona smiled bashfully.

"Let's see you do it, huh?" Felix pointed to the golden hammer in Fiona's belt.

Fiona smiled and took out her inherited golden hammer. "I can fix it!" she jumped, with a cheeky smile.

"I'll wreck ya!" a voice was heard.

They all turned to see a very tall boy wearing red overalls with messed up brown hair. He was Rodney, Ralph's son. He picked up Fiona and held her upside down with laughs. Since Felix and Ralph were such good friends, Rodney and Fiona were like an older brother and younger sister toward each other.

"Y'all best cut it out!" Fiona laughed and kicked her legs.

"Settle down you two," Tamora broke them apart. "You both better be on your best behavior, we're dining with royalty tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Aunt Tamora..." Rodney smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, Rodney, just don't break anything." Felix gently scolded.

"Yes, Uncle Felix, and it's not my fault, I'm accident prone..." Rodney looked down at him.

"Too bad you're not like me!" Fiona laughed.

There was a bouncing nose and coming out from the Fix-it-Fiona game was Q*bert.

"Q*bert!" Fiona rushed to the orange creature, picked him up and hugged him tight, making his eyes bulge out. "How ya doin', little buddy?"

" #$%." Q*bert replied.

Fiona giggled and set him down on the floor. "He's so funny!"

"Not as funny as your Pop." Tamora smiled, grabbed Felix to her side.

"Come here, sweet honey glow!" Felix laughed and they shared a hard kiss together.

"Aw, guys, not in front of the children!" Rodney shuddered and covered his and Fiona's eyes.

"Sorry," Felix blushed as he got out of the kiss. "So, where's your old man, Rodney?"

"The Nicelanders promised him a surprise party," Rodney replied. "He said I could come with you to be with the twins, and he promised to save me a slice of vanilla cake."

"Vanilla? Ugh! What's wrong with chocolate?" Fiona gagged.

"I hate chocolate..." Rodney cringed.

"Let's get going, the next shuttle will be gone if we don't hurry." Tamora led the group to the shuttle.

* * *

They all got on and sat next to Bowser and Clyde. Tamora tapped the side of the shuttle and took them out from one way to where Sugar Rush was by the Whack-A-Mole. Once the shuttle stopped, Bowser and Clyde went a different way as Tamora, Felix, Rodney, Fiona and Q*bert went to Sugar Rush. They walked right in as there were several children racing in their carts one last time and then they would stop for the evening. The von Schweetz-Fluggerbutter twins shared one cart, Vandella was driving while Vanessa took looks to make sure there were others following.

Vandella had their father's blonde hair with some candy attached to it, while Vanessa had plain black hair. Vandella also had brown eyes and Vanessa had blue eyes. They both wore purple jackets, black skirts, gray tights and black boots, only Vandella had a golden star on her jacket, and Vanessa had a golden moon on hers.

"Anyone behind us, Nessa?" Vandella asked as she drove calmly, nearing to the finish line.

"Oh, fudge! It's Toffina Muttonfudge!" Vanessa shrieked.

"That pretty girl glitch!" Vandella sneered and pushed a button on her cart.

"VanillaButter bomb!" the announcer called as a scoop of vanilla ice cream leapt from their cart and aimed for Toffina.

Toffina was obviously the daughter of Taffyta, and was indeed a spoiled brat. She was the image of her mother, only she wore royal purple instead of pink, and had chocolate-brown eyes. Toffina looked up to see the vanilla and gasped.

"Oh, no you don't!" Toffina pushed a button her own cart and unleashed hot coffee over the ice cream to melt it. Toffina laughed and licked some of the ice cream as it dripped from the air. She then cornered Vanessa and Vandella's cart as she was about to beat them. "You both are nothing but code-less rejects!"

"Glitch please, we're fabulous!" Vanessa snorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Toffina then pushed down on her pedals hard and beat the von Schweetz-Fluggerbutter twins.

"Winner! Toffina Muttonfudge!" the announcer cheered.

"Toffina! Toffina! Toffina!" the fans cheered.

Toffina grinned and jumped out of her cart as the other racers came in. Vanessa and Vandella were more than angry with Toffina.

"That's not fair, you know!" Vanessa growled.

"Yeah, you don't even deserved to win, you're a sour, spoiled brat!" Vandella added.

"You're just mad because you're the children of a glitch." Toffina spat.

"What did you call us?" Vanessa demanded.

"You heard me," Toffina walked over and looked the black-haired twin in the eye. "You're just mad because you're children of a glitch."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR MOTHER THAT WAY!?" Vanessa roared and pounced on top of Toffina. "OUR MOTHER IS NOT A GLITCH! SHE'S A PRESIDENT! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BULLY!"

"Get off of me, you're gonna make ME glitch!" Toffina whined.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tamora rushed over and picked Vanessa off from Toffina.

Vanessa gasped as she was picked up from her foster grandmother. "I'm sorry, Gram Tamora!" Vanessa stammered.

"I think you should apologize to Toffina." Vandella said, she was almost the more level-headed of the twins.

"She's right rookie," Tamora told her. "Say sorry to Toffina."

Vanessa groaned then looked at Toffina. "Sorry..." she huffed.

"Whatever!" Toffina spat. "I'm gonna tell my Mummy!" she then ran off in a storm, neglecting her first place trophy.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later, we better meet your mother for dinner." Tamora said, still carrying Vanessa off with her in her arm.

"You okay, Vandella?" Fiona asked as they all walked to the Sugar Rush castle.

"I'll be okay," Vandella sighed. "I just wish Toffina wasn't such a show-off, or that Vanessa had such a bad temper."

"You'll be okay, trust me." Rodney assured her as they safely went to have their family dinner.


End file.
